Behind The Locked Door
by thiswasmay
Summary: Dosen muda dengan kacamatanya itu benar-benar tidak membantu. HunKai Sekai Sejong Sehun Kai Jongin
1. Glasses

**Behind The Locked Door**

Pairing : Sehun Kai (Top!Sehun Bottom!Kai)

Warning : smut, agegap, college!AU, harsh language, sexual content

Inspired by a kaisoo fanfict by author kim jignog (AFF)

read while listening to Love Bloomed Late by G.Soul

SEKAI

Dosen muda dengan kacamatanya itu benar-benar tidak membantu.

O

oOo

O

 **Behind The Locked Door — Story 1 — Glasses**

"Baiklah, ini adalah _basic_ , kalian harus berusaha memahaminya." katanya berbalik, menghadap papan tulis, menggerakkan tangan dengan jari lentik itu diatas papan tulis.

"Ini benar-benar hal yang sepele." sambungnya lagi.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari beberapa mahasiswa yang sudah sangat frustasi dengan mata kuliah _Calculus_ ini. Tapi coba perhatikan, disana, di bangku hampir paling sudut. Seorang mahasiswa, dengan pandangan lurus, datar, dan tajam menghujami sang dosen yang masih asyik menuliskan rumus-rumus integral di depan.

Pemuda itu tampak berulang kali menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ekspresi datar. Matanya tampak gelisah tak lepas memandang sang dosen.

"Apa ini sangat sulit? Kalian hanya perlu merubahnya, menaikannya? Apa sesulit itu?" ujar dosen muda itu menjelaskan bab integral. Ia berbalik, memindai ekspresi yang dikeluarkan mahasiswanya satu-satu. Sampai tatapan matanya bertubrukan dengan salah satu mahasiswanya yang balas menatap mata di balik lensa kacamata itu dengan datar dan tajam. Seolah menantang sang dosen. Dosen muda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya saat merasa ada getaran aneh pada seluruh tubuhnya ketika matanya bertubrukan dengan iris hitam kelam tersebut.

"Aku rasa kalian sudah mulai lelah." kata sang dosen muda memutar tubuhnya berjalan menuju mejanya. Kacamata dengan bingkai hitam itu menggantung manis di hidungnya yang mungil.

"Kita akhiri saja, dan lanjutkan di pertemuan berikutnya." katanya lagi, saat melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, memang sudah di penguhujung waktu.

Beberapa mahasiswa bersorak senang, akhirnya mata kuliah membosankan ini selesai juga. Ada juga yang menghela nafas kecewa, karena itu artinya habis sudah waktu bagi mereka untuk memandang paras cantik milik dosen muda mereka.

O

O

O

Kelas sudah sepi, hampir semua mahasiswa pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Bisakah kau berhenti, berhenti mengeluarkan liurmu saat memandang Dosen Kim." ucap seorang pemuda mungil sambil mengacak rambut merahnya frustasi.

"Aku tidak." Balas pemuda yang dimaksud. Nyantanya ia memang tidak berliur tadi.

" _Heol_ , kau, memang tidak berliur, tapi aku yakin 99.9% isi otakmu sibuk memikirkan hal-hal kotor tentang Dosen Kim." balasnya ngotot sambil menggeplak belakang kepala pemuda di sampingnya.

" _Hey_ , Byun, tahan suaramu, Dosen Kim masih ada disini jika kau ingin tahu." temannya yang lain mencoba mengingatkan.

"Hah aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Oh Sehun matamu bisa lepas jika kau terus memelototi Dosen Kim." tidak ada habisnya kata-kata si Byun ini menyinyiri kelakuan temannya, Oh Sehun. Pemuda yang sedari tadi menatap Dosennya tanpa berkedip, penuh minat, dan juga keinginan yang tinggi.

"Tapi, Sehun, benar juga kata Baekhyun. Daripada kau hanya memandangnya terus, lebih baik ajak dia tidur." Park Chanyeol, salah satu teman Sehun menimpali.

" _Wow_ Park, kau ini frontal sekali." kali ini Jongdae, teman Sehun yang lainnya menyahut.

"Hah, apa kau yakin dia mau? Lihatlah dia, nampak seperti orang yang rajin pergi ke gereja dua kali seminggu." Sehun membalas dengan kekehan kecil diakhiri seringaian saat matanya tak sengaja bersitatap dengan Dosen Kim yang sedang berberes di depan kelas.

"Siapa yang tahu. Aku bahkan tergoda melihat pantatnya. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki pantat yang tercetak jelas dari celana kerja yang bahkan longgar itu. Luar biasa." Chanyeol mulai meracau tidak jelas. Jari-jarinya membentuk gestur seperti sedang meremas sesuatu. Dasar maniak.

 _Plak_

Terdengar suara geplakan keras, Baekhyun layangkan tangannya tepat pada kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau! Berhenti menjadi seorang maniak! Dia itu dosenmu!" bentaknya keras, menyita perhatian Dosen Kim di depan sana.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar sekarang." Jongdae mengarahkan teman-temannya untuk segera keluar sebelum terjadi perang dunia antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

O

O

O

"Ah Sehun-ssi." suara lembut itu menyapa Sehun dan teman-temannya saat hendak keluar, mereka kompak berhenti di ambang pintu. Sehun berbalik, mendapati dosennya terdiam di sebelah meja kerjanya.

"Ya?" memcoba untuk tetap sopan. Sehun sepenuhnya berbalik menghadap sang dosen muda.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, apa kau memiliki waktu?" tanya Dosen Kim sedikit ragu.

"Ah Sehun memiliki banyak waktu, _Prof_." belum sempat Sehun membalas, Chanyeol di belakangnya sudah menyahut terlebih dahulu.

"Nanti malam jangan lupa. Tempat Hyorin!" Chanyeol kembali berteriak ke arah Sehun sambil menarik Jongdae dan Baekhyun keluar, tak lupa menutup pintu kelas.

O

O

O

Keheningan melanda beberapa saat, sebelum Dosen Kim berdeham mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit canggung. Jujur saja, Dosen Kim adalah seorang pemalu yang sedikit susah berinteraksi secara privasi seperti ini. Tapi ia harus melakukannya.

"Jadi?" tanya Dosen Kim menatap Sehun tepat di mata.

"Ya, sepertinya aku memiliki waktu." ujar Sehun mengedikan bahunnya. Balas menatap Dosen Kim. Ingin rasanya Sehun maju dan menerjang dosen muda itu. Lihatlah dia, bersender pada meja kerjanya, dengan kemeja longgar berwarna putih, dan juga kacamatanya itu sama sekali tidak membantu hasrat Sehun. Bagaimana bisa, ia bahkan hanya diam, tapi pikiran Sehun sudah lari kemana-mana. _Tahan Sehun tahan, dia itu dosenmu_. Sugesti sehun dalam hati.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Dosen Kim pelan, menghasilkan kerutan di wajah tampan Sehun. Sehun menaikan satu alisnya, _wow_ ini tidak sopan, dia Dosenmu. Tapi sehun masih sedikit bingung, jadi dia tidak sadar.

"Seperti, tidak menyukai mata kuliahku mungkin?" lanjut Dosen Kim, menjelaskan kepada Sehun.

"Kau selalu terlihat tidak fokus saat mata kuliahku akhir-akhir ini. Dari sekian banyak mahasiswa di kelasku, hanya kau saja yang terlihat tidak fokus. Ada apa?" Dosen Kim terus mendesak Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri, masih diam tak menjawab. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. _Bagaimana aku bisa fokus Kim Jongin, tubuhmu, wajahmu, dan kacamatamu itu semua menggangguku. Aku ingin sekali menghancurkanmu_. Racaunya frustasi, menyebutkan nama lengkap dosennya, di dalam hati tentu saja. Sehun masih diam saja, bahkan saat Dosen Kim mendekat ke arahnya, hendak mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun yang terlihat melamun sebelum pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh jari-jari berurat milik Sehun.

"Kim Jongin-ssi" panggil Sehun dengan nafas yang memendek. Matanya menatap mata bulat yang terlihat terkejut itu. Dosen Kim tampak sangat terkejut dengan tingkah Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

"Sehun-ssi..." cicit Jongin pelan, ia merasa takut ditatap mata tajam Sehun. Dan seperti tersambar petir dan terkejut, Sehun langsung melepaskan tangan Dosen Kim.

"Maafkan aku." ujarnya pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya. _Shit, apa yang kau lakukan brengsek_. Umpatnya dalam hati.

Jongin di lain sisi berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Saat tangan sehun menahan pergelangan tangannya, tak sengaja menariknya, membuat jarak di antara mereka menjadi saat dekat. Ketika hendak memundurkan tubuhnya, berniat menjaga jarak, tangan sehun menahan pinggangnya, dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat.

"Aku tidak bisa." ujar sehun pelan, matanya menatap wajah Jongin yang begitu dekat di depan wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, tidak dengan Jongin berada sangat dekat di depannya. Kacamata itu, benar-benar membuat pikiran sehun berubah buas. Bibir _plump_ sewarna _cherry blossom_ itu benar-benar menggodanya untuk mencicipi.

"Kim Jongin, bagaimana bisa." tanpa sadar Sehun menyuarakan nama dosennya tanpa embel-embel apapun. Jika sedang berada dalam keadaan formal mungkin Jongin akan memberi detensi untuk mahasiswanya ini karena berlaku tidak sopan.

Satu tangan sehun naik ke atas, jari telunjuknya menyetuh bingkai kacamata yang dikenakan Jongin. Mata di balik lensa kacamata itu langsung terpejam saat tangan sehun turun menyentuh pipinya dengan sentuhan seringan kupu-kupu. Jongin menahan diri untuk tidak melenguh di bawah sentuhan mahasiswanya. Karena demi Tuhan, ia harus mengakui jika mahasiswanya itu terlihat sangat amat tampan dan menggoda jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Kacamatamu ini, bagaimana bisa sangat menggoda. Bahkan saat kau tidak berniat menggodaku dan hanya berdiri disini menerangkan tentang integral." suara Sehun turun beberapa oktav. Membuat suara yang sudah dalam itu menjadi semakin dalam. "aku tidak habis pikir, bibirmu ini sangat serasi berada di bawah bingkai kacamatamu." helaan nafas tertahan keluar dari bibir _plump_ Jongin, saat jari Sehun kembali menelusuri wajahnya dan berhenti tepat diatas bibirnya.

Mata tajam itu bergantian memandang bibir dan mata sayu Jongin.

"Aku.." belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir pemuda di depannya. Tingginya yang cukup berjarak dengan Sehun, membuatnya mendongak saat Sehun menubrukkan bibirnya.

Hanya kecupan ringan. Jongin terdiam karena terkejut. Sehun pun hanya terdiam, menunggu Jongin mendorongnya, lalu memukulnya mungkin, karena ini sudah kelewatan. Tapi apa yang ia dapat, Jongin yang terdiam pasrah di dalam dekapannya. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya, matanya menatap mata bulat yang tampak semakin bulat karena sang empu membelalakan mata, masih terkejut.

"Maafkan aku Kim Jongin." ujar sehun sebelum kembali memagut bibir menggoda milik dosennya. Bibirnya menjelajahi bibir atas dan bawah milik Jongin. Tangan kirinya yang berada di pinggang ramping Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tangan Jongin yang menggantung lemas di sisi tubuhnya bergerak meraih pegangan. Meraih lengan berotot milik Sehun, mencengkeram lengan itu. Lenguhan itu terdengar semakin jelas saat Sehun mulai berani mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi bibir Jongin, layaknya anak kecil yang menjilati es krim. Lidah sehun semakin berani, tidak hanya bermain di permukaan bibir Jongin. Kini benda lunak tak bertulang itu memasuki rongga hangat Jongin. Menginvasi seluruh isi mulut Jongin.

Perbedaan usia yang cukup berjarak. Kim Jongin pemuda berusia hampir 31 tahun, yang pastinya sudah paham tentang hal ini. Memberanikan diri membalas ciuman mahasiswanya. Tangannya yang mencengkeram lengan Sehun beranjak naik ke leher pemuda itu, meremas tengkuknya. Gerakan Jongin membuat pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu tidak dapat menahan birahinya lagi.

Ia hempaskan tubuh semampai milik dosennya itu pada papan tulis di sampingnya, tanpa melepas pagutan bibir keduanya. Dosen muda itu hanya bisa melenguh dan sedikit membalas bibir berpengalaman milik Sehun. Otak pintarnya sudah tidak dapat bekerja lagi, dirinya telah dikuasai oleh nafsu dan birahi. Pun Sehun yang tangannya mulai berani turun ke bawah, menemukan bongkahan kenyal yang sempat menjadi bayangan kotor Chanyeol. Meremasnya tanpa ragu, menghasilkan lenguhan seksi dari bibir dosennya yang masih Ia bungkam dengan bibirnya.

Jongin semakin kencang mengcengkeram tengkuk Sehun saat dirasa nafasnya sudah berada di ujung. tangan kirinya Ia gunakan untuk memukul bahu pemuda yang masih asyik menginvasi mulutnya. Mengerti Jongin telah kehabisan nafas, Sehun memindahkan bibirnya menuju rahang tegas itu, mengecup basah seluruh rahang sampai bibirnya berhenti di perpotongan leher Jongin. Tangannya yang tadi bertahan di bongkahan pantat Jongin, naik satu menuju kerah kemeja Jongin. Jari penuh urat itu membuka dengan paksa kancing nomor dua kemeja Jongin yang masih tertutup. Setelah berhasil membukanya, bibirnya ia arahkan ke bahu mulus milik Jongin. Ia hirup aroma tubuh dosennya yang sangat memabukkan itu.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menghancurkanmu." ucapnya disela-sela kegiatannya mencumbu bahu Jongin.

"Eungh, Sehunh." Jongin hanya mampu mendesah. Bahkan nama sehun jauh lebih baik jika Jongin mengucapkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bibir Sehun naik ke leher Jongin, mengecupnya pelan, lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya, giginya ikut andil. Ketika hendak menyesap leher menggoda itu, tangan lentik Jongin menghentikannya, menarik tengkuknya pelan lalu mengarahkan bibir sehun ke bahunya.

"Tidak di leher Sehun. Banyak orang akan tahu." ucapnya dengan wajah memerah disela desahan dan lenguhannya. Tanpa aba-aba, sehun langsung menghisap bahu mulus itu dengan kencang, menghasilkan desahan tertahan dari bibir yang digigit sang empunya.

Menjauhkan wajahnya, seringai seksi itu tercipta di bibirnya saat matanya mendapati bahu mulus itu telah terhias pola bewarna kemerahan. _Hicky_.

"Kau terlihat seksi seperti ini. Sangat lemah dan pasrah di bawah kungkungan mahasiswamu sendiri." suara Sehun terdengar seperti geraman hewan buas. Justru membuat Jongin semakin sulit menahan birahinya. Hanya dapat melenguh saat Sehun kembali mempertemukan bibir keduanya.

"Sehunh,.." lenguhan Jongin, menahan kepala Sehun. Telapak tangannya menangkup kedua sisi wajah tampan Sehun.

"pintu. Kau harus menguncinya, atau orang lain akan.." tak kuasa meneruskan kalimatnya, ia menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah seluruhnya memerah, entah karena malu atau nafsu.

"Katakan padaku Jongin." Sehun mengarahkan telunjuknya untuk mengangkat dagu Jongin, membuatnya mendongak menatap mata tajam penuh gairah milik Sehun.

"Apa kau juga menginginkan sentuhanku? Apa kau ingin tangan dan bibirku menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuhmu? hm?" dengan aura yang sangat mendominasi, Jongin hanya dapat melenguh. Sehun mengartikan lenguhan Jongin sebagai jawaban 'iya'. Dengan tergesa ia menegakan tubuhnya, sedikit berlari menuju pintu ruang kelasnya, meninggalkan Jongin yang bersandar lemas di depan papan tulis.

 _Klik_

Bunyi pintu yang telah terkunci. Segera Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang sudah diliputi nafsu. Bersandar di papan tulis, dengan wajah berantakan, kacamata yang miring dari tempatnya, bibir bengkak yang sedikit terbuka, terengah, dan bahu yang terekspos. Jangan lupakan selangkangannya yang telah menyembul itu. Pemandangan yang sangat indah di mata Sehun. Langsung saja Ia terjang tubuh itu. Ia pagut kembali bibir sensual milik dosennya itu. Menarik tubuh ramping Jongin menuju meja kerjanya, tanpa melepas pagutan bibir keduanya.

Sehun sedikit mengangkat tubuh Jongin saat sudah berada di belakang meja kerja Jongin. Mendudukan pantat sintal itu di atas meja. Bibirnya masih asyik berjelajah di rongga hangat milik Jongin. Saat sudah puas dengan mulut Jongin, bibir Sehun kembali turun untuk mengecupi bahu Jongin. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk membuka sisa kancing yang masih tertutup. Menjauhkan wajahnya, mata Sehun semakin terbakar nafsu melihat keadaan Jongin saat ini. Erangan tak terima keluar dari bibir Jongin merasa kehilangan kenikmatan saat bibir Sehun tak lagi mencumbu tubuhnya. Paha Jongin terbuka lebar di atas meja, mengapit kaki-kaki Sehun, tangannya menggantung lemas di bahu sehun, kemeja yang hampir terbuka semua itu melorot, menampilkan bahu mulusnya yang terhiasi hickeys yang diciptakan oleh Sehun, mata sayunya memandang Sehun penuh gairah.

"Lihatlah dirimu Kim Jongin. terlihat haus akan sentuhan. Bahkan kau tidak mempermasalahkan mahasiswamu menyentuhmu. Mengerang, meminta lebih?" _dirty talk_ mulai Sehun lancarkan. Tapi semua itu justru membuat Jongin semakin bernafsu. Tangannya yang berada di bahu sehun berusaha menarik Sehun kembali untuk ciuman yang lain. Tapi Sehun menahan tubuhnya.

"Ck, apa kau selalu tidak sabar seperti ini? hm?" Sehun masih keukeuh dengan _dirty talk_ nya, mengabaikan erangan Jongin. Aku ingin sekali membuatnya membungkuk di atas meja kerjanya, _bend him down and fuck him so hard._

"Sehunh.." Jongin tanpa sadar, merengek seperti anak kecil. Oh atau mungkin ia sengaja?

"Aku tidak menyangka, Prof Kim Jongin, seorang dosen muda mata kuliah _Calculus_ , yang ramah dan terlihat polos itu merengek kepada mahasiswanya untuk disentuh? Bagaimana aku menyebutnya? _Slut_?"

" _Eungh pleasseh_ Sehunh, akuuh." Tangan jongin turun menuju dada bidang Sehun. Merabanya, membuat pola abstrak dengan jari lentiknya.

" _Not so fast, baby_." Sehun menangkap tangan nakal jongin di dadanya lalu mengarahkannya ke bagian selatan tubuhnya. Warna merah semakin kentara menghiasi wajah cantik Jongin, entah karena panggilan Sehun untuknya, atau rasa keras dan tegang pada telapak tangannya. Yang benar saja, Sehun mengarahkan tangan Jongin menuju kejantanannya yang telah menegang sempurna itu, mengeluskan tangan lembut Jongin pada adik kecilnya.

Geraman rendah terdengar. Sehun melepaskan tangan Jongin, dengan segera membuka jaket kulitnya dan kaos hitam lengan pendek yang ia kenakan. Membuat Jongin terkesiap, melihat ada tato menghiasasi dada bidang Sehun.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat? hm?" jari-jari sehun menyentuh sisi wajah Jongin. Membuat perhatian Jongin terarah kepadanya. Mata bulat sayu itu menatap iris tajam milik Sehun. Dengan gemetar, Jongin mengarahkan jemari lentiknya untuk menyentuh tato di dada kiri Sehun. Mengelusnya pelan, merasakan dada bidang penuh otot itu menegang di bawah sentuhannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki tato." matanya kembali manatap Sehun. Memberikan Sehun senyum nakal menggoda.

"Tapi aku suka, kau bahkan terlihat sangat panas dengan tatomu." lanjutnya berani tanpa melepas pandangannya.

"Apa kau baru saja memujiku? Dosen Kim?" ujar Sehun menggoda, jelas saja setelah itu rona merah menghiasi pipi Jongin.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, tangan Jongin sedikit mendorong Sehun untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di belakang tubuh Sehun.

"duduklah Sehun, aku akan membantumu."

" _Not now_." tolak sehun halus, tangannya menahan paha Jongin yang hendak turun dari meja. " _Let me help u first. u seem so hard just rite now_."

Tangan kekarnya mengarah pada selangkangan Jongin yang sudah menegang sempurnya. Jari-jari penuh urat itu bergerak naik turun, mengurut kejantanan Jongin. Membuat Jongin semakin gelisah. Jemari Jongin mencengkeram bicep Sehun, dadanya membusung dengan puting yang sudah tegang, kepalanya mendongak, menampilkan buah adamnya.

"Aaa..ahh.. Seh.." bibirnya ia gigit, menahan desahan. Ia tidak bisa, ini terlalu nikmat.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Sehun membuka sabuk dan dan kancing celana kain Jongin. Menurunkan _zipper_ nya dengan tergesa. Mengangkat Jongin untuk menurunkan celana kain beserta _underwere_ Jongin. Meninggalkan Jongin hanya dengan kemeja yang sudah lusuh. Setelahnya ia membuka kancing celana jinsnya dan menurunkan _zipper_ nya.

Memandang Jongin sebentar sebelum menarik tubuh ramping itu turun dari meja. Membalikan tubuh Jongin lalu membuatnya membungkuk di atas meja.

"Hah aku benar-benar ingin melakukan ini sejak lama." bisiknya tepat di samping telingan Jongin. Melenguh pelan, saat Jongin merasakan kejantanan Sehun menekan pantat polosnya. Lenguhan itu semakin tak tertahan saat Sehun menekan tubuhnya ke depan, membuat putingnya yang menegang itu berinteraksi langsung dengan kaca meja yang dingin.

"Apa kau suka seperti ini? hm? Menungging di atas mejamu, menunggu penisku mengisi lubangmu ? hm?" Sehun kembali berbisik di telinga Jongin.

"Neehh, cepat masukkan penismu yang besar itu ke dalam pantatku. ngahh" Jongin melenguh keras di akhir kalimatnya saat Sehun menampar pipi pantatnya.

"Tidak sabaran." ujar Sehun dengan seringaian. "tapi _babe_ , aku tidak menyimpan _lube_ sekarang? Apa kau ingin yang kasar?" hidung mancungnya itu mengendusi tengkuk Jongin.

"Laci, nomor 2, tempat _hand-sanitizer_. Tapi aku tidak memiliki kondom." Sehun mengambil _lube_ dimana Jongin menyimpan. Menyeringai saat sadar kelakuan licik dosennya. Menyimpan _lube_ di tempat _hand-sanitizer_? Apa dia sering bermain dengan lubangnya? Dasar jalang. Sehun jadi tidak yakin jika dosennya rajin pergi ke gereja, melihat kelakuannya.

"Aku selalu menyimpan kondom di dompetku." meraih kantung belakang celana jinsnya untuk mengambil kondom di dalam dompet. Lalu menyimpannya di samping tubuh Jongin.

" _I've to prepare you first_." katanya melumuri jari-jarinya dengan lube.

 _"No sehun, just fuck me already._ aah ahhh Sehunh." tidak mau mendengarkan dosennya, Sehun langsung saja melesakkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang Jongin.

"Tenanglah _slut_ , aku ingin menikmatinya perlahan." Sehun kembali ber _dirty_ talk. Kalimatnya langsung mencapai bagian selatan tubuh Jongin, ia mengerang frustasi dan menginginkan lebih.

" _Please sehunh, moreehh_. Aaahh"

Sehun menambahkan jari telunjuk membuat gerakan menggunting. Melebarkan dinding lubang Jongin, lalu memasukkan jari manisnya. Memaju mundurkan jari-jari panjanganya perlahan, tidak tergesa.

Sehun melepaskan tangan kanannya yang menahan pinggang Jongin untuk mengambil kondom yang ia simpan di sisi tubuh Jongin. Ia merobek bungkus kondom itu dengan giginya. Jari-jari tangan kiri Sehun masih bergerak di dalam lubang Jongin. Memaju mundurkan, lalu menekuknya, menciptakan erangan seksi dari Jongin. Setelah puas mempersiapkan lubang Jongin, Sehun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya. Jongin melenguh tidak terima, merasakan kekosongan pada lubangnya.

Menggulung kondom itu pada kejantanannya, memberi lube, lalu mengarahkan kejantanan yang sudah sangat tegang itu pada lubang berkedut Jongin. Saat kepala penisnya sudah berada di pintu masuk lubang surga Jongin, Sehun dengan sengaja membuat gerakan memutar, menggoda lubang itu tanpa ada niatan untuk memasukkannya. Erangnya frustasi Jongin membuat Sehun semakin semangat untuk mengerjai dosennya itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Jongin?" tanyanya dengan suara dalam yang menggoda.

"Angh Sehun, _pleaseehh_." Jongin merengek seperti seorang jalang yang menginginkan sentuhan.

"Katakan padaku, katakan dengan jelas, _slut_!" jari-jari tangan Sehun menjelajahi punggung Jongin yang masih tertutupi kemejanya yang sudah berantakan di depannya.

"Cepat masukkan penismu, brengsek ahh ahh, Sehun."

Jongin mencari pegangan, tangan kanannya berusaha meraih lengan Sehun di belakangnya. Saat tanpa aba-aba, Sehun melesakkan penis besar beruratnya ke dalam lubang Jongin. Oh bahkan ini baru kepala penis Sehun, tapi Jongin sudah mendesah sangat keras. Suara desahannya menggema di dalam ruang kelas yang besar itu.

Geraman rendah Sehun, terdengar sangat menggoda di telinga Jongin. Tangan kiri Sehun ia gunakan untuk menahan pinggang Jongin, sedangkan tangan kanannya membantu penisnya untuk lebih masuk lagi ke dalam lubang Jongin. Sehun menggerakkan pinggangnya pelan, perlahan melesakkan sisa penisnya yang masih mengambang di udara. Dengan sekali hentakan, Sehun melesakkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Jongin. Membuahkan desahan keras dari mulut Jongin. Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya, memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang. Menunggu lubang Jongin untuk menyesuaikan ukuran penisnya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya yang memanas. Ia bukan pemuda baru berusia 20 tahun. Ia laki-laki matang yang hampir menuju usia 31 tahun. Ia pernah melakukan _one night stand_ beberapa kali saat dirinya benar-benar tidak mampu menahan hasratnya. Tapi jujur saja, penis milik mahasiswanya ini adalah penis terbesar yang pernah masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Rasanya sakit, seperti saat pertama kali lubang perawannya itu dibobol oleh teman _one night stand_ nya 4 tahun lalu. Menggigit giginya keras untuk menahan rasa perih pada lubangnya. Ia harus bisa menahannya, karena jujur saja, Ia juga sangat menginginkan Sehun sekarang.

"Kenapa lubangmu sangat sempit hmm? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Sehun beruntun, bibirnya sibuk menecupi bahu Jongin yang tersekpos karena kemejanya melorot sampai siku. Hidung Sehun ikut mengendusi bahu tan itu, layaknya hewan buas mengendus mangsanya.

Jongin hanya mendesah, saat gigi Sehun menggigit bahunya, lalu bibir tipis itu menghisap kuat kulit bahunya. Menciptakan tanda baru. Saat lubang Jongin sudah bisa menyesuaikan penis besar Sehun, Ia dengan segera memundurkan pantatnya sambil membuat gerakan memutar. Sedikit kesulitan karena berat badan Sehun di atas tubuhnya.

"Apa kau menggodaku sekarang?" menggeram, tangan Sehun turun di antara meja dan badan Jongin, untuk mencubit puting tegang itu.

" _Eungh move. Sehun move. I can't_.. ahh ngah." Jongin mendongakan kepalanya saat Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Kedua tangan Sehun berpindah menahan bahu Jongin supaya tetap berada di meja. Pinggulnya semakin kencang bergerak. Gerakkannya semakin tak terkendali, liar, dan panas, saat Jongin ikut menggerakan pantatnya berlawanan arah. Tangan kanan Sehun turun untuk memainkan puting Jongin, sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan tengkuk Jongin.

Meja kerja itu tampak berantakan, dengan kertas-kertas yang berceceran di bawahnya. Bunyi decitan kaki meja dan lantai itu terdengar nyaring bersahutan dengan desahan Jongin dan geraman Sehun. Tangan kiri Jongin pindah ke belakang, menemukan pinggang Sehun, berpegangan disana. Mulutnya terbuka, mendesahkan nama mahasiswanya dengan keras tanpa rasa malu.

"Ah kau benar-benar seperti jalang Jongin. Tanpa malu mendesahkan nama mahasiswamu, dengan lubangmu yang penuh tersumpal penis besarku ah hmh." kata-kata kotor Sehun justru membuat getaran gairah semakin menguasai tubuh Jongin. Desahannya semakin kencang memenuhi kelasnya, tidak sanggup membalas omongan Sehun. Yang Ia lakukan hanya mendesah, mengerang, dan melenguh saat penis besar itu berhasil menyentuh titik terdalam tubuhnya berkali-kali.

Sehun semakin gencar mempercepat gerakannya saat dirasa Jongin sudah dekat. Terbukti dengan dindingnya yang semakin kuat mencengkeram penis Sehun.

"Ngah ahh Sehunh, _touchh meh_ , ngaahh ahh ahh ah _soh closehh_ eumh." desahan Jongin semakin tak terkendali, Ia mengerang menyebut nama Sehun. Meminta Sehun untuk menyentuhnya. Tangannya yang bebas ia arahkan pada kejantanannya yang sudah mengeluarkan precum itu, berusaha menyentuh dan memberikan kepuasan pada penisnya yang tidak mendapat perhatian. Sebelum tangan Sehun menahan kedua tangannya dan menahannya di belakang tubuh Jongin dengan satu tangan.

" _Then come for meh, untouched_." perintahnya semakin gila menggerakkan pinggulnya kesetanan.

Jongin hanya mampu mendesah dan mendesah. Kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri. Merasa frustasi karena penisnya tidak mendapat perhatian. Wajahnya memerah sampai telinga dan leher merasakan klimaksnya sudah semakin dekat. Kacamatanya masih menggantung berantakan di hidungnya. Sehun di belakangnya tak hentinya menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat penisnya yang sudah sangat basah karena precum itu bertabrakan dengan sisi meja.

Desahan panjang itu keluar dari bibir bengkak milik Jongin saat klimaks datang menghampirinya. Sesaat ia hanya dapat memejamkan mata di balik lensa kacamata itu, dengan bibir terbuka lebar meraup oksigen. Ia benar-benar datang bahkan tanpa disentuh. Tubuhnya jatuh lemas di atas meja.

" _See_? Kau klimaks bahkan tanpa kusentuh sekali pun. Benar-benar seperti jalang." mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah sangat tegang dari lubang Jongin. Kali ini dia tidak mau keluar di dalam kondom, ia menginginkan hal yang lebih menarik.

Sehun menarik tubuh lemas Jongin. Membaliknya, lalu membuatnya bersimpuh. Membuat wajah memerah Jongin bersibobrok dengan penis tegangnya yang masih terbungkus kondom. Mata Jongin terbuka perlahan, bibirnya sedikit terbuka mengambil nafas, lalu kacamatanya itu adalah _point plus_. Dilihat dari posisi seperti ini, Sehun benar-benar tergoda untuk memasukkan penisnya ke mulut Jongin. Tapi tidak, ia akan membuat ini menjadi lebih menarik.

"Ayo buat ini menjadi lebih menarik." Kata Sehun sambil melepas kondomnya dan membuangnya asal. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengurut penisnya dengan cepat. Matanya terpejam dengan kepala mendongak, merasakan nikmat. Tak sengaja kepala penisnya menabrak hidung Jongin di depannya saat ia memajukan pinggulnya. Hal itu lantas menghasilkan erangan dari pemuda yang tengah bersimpuh di depannya.

Jongin mengalihkan kedua tanganya untuk berpegangan pada paha Sehun yang masih tertutupi celana jins. Kepalanya mendongak, memperhatikan bagaimana rahang itu mengencang, wajah penuh gairah itu, dan bagaimana mulut itu mengeluarkan desahan dalam. Ia tidak tahu sampai saat ini, jika ia mempunyai seorang mahasiswa yang begitu tampan dan panas seperti Oh Sehun.

Matanya yang berada di balik lensa bening itu terpejam saat merasakan semburan tiba-tiba mengarah pada wajahnya dibarengi dengan geraman rendah milik pemuda di depannya. Bibirnya terbuka secara spontan saat dirasa cairan Sehun semakin banyak mengotori paras cantiknya. Tangannya yang berada di paha Sehun mencengkeram dengan kuat. Beberapa cairan Sehun ada yang langsung menyembur masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka, membuat Jongin tersedak karena terkejut. _Wow_ Sehun keluar banyak sekali.

Rambutnya ditarik oleh tangan Sehun ke belakang, membuatnya mendongak. Jongin membuka matanya perlahan, mempertemukan mata keduanya. Pandangannya sedikit memburam karena lensa kacamatanya yang kotor oleh cairan Sehun. Tapi ia masih bisa melihat bagaimana mata setajam elang itu menatapnya dengan takjub.

"Kau. Kau bahkan terlihat lebih indah seperti ini. Dengan cairanku yang menghiasi wajahmu." ujar Sehun masih dengan kata-kata kotornya.

"Sehun, kau membuat kacamataku kotor." balas Jongin manja. Menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri di hadapan Sehun. Lidahnya iya keluarkan untuk menjilati cairan Sehun yang bisa dijangkau. Matanya lurus menatap mata Sehun. Jari-jari lentiknya membuat pola acak di dada Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa untuk ronde kedua. Ada acara di rumah Hyorin setelah ini, jadi jangan menggodaku." Sehun memajukan tubuhnya, tangannya memeluk pinggang Jongin. Dengan tangan yang satunya meraih tisu yang berada di meja Jongin. Melepas kacamata Jongin, lalu dengan perlahan membersihkan lelehan spermanya yang menghiasi paras cantik dosennya. Jongin dengan manjanya mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Matanya tak lepas memandang wajah tampan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Sehun. Aku tidak tahu jika aku memliki mahasiswa yang sangat panas sepertimu?" Jari lentik itu terangkat mengelus rahang tegas Sehun. Dengan berani Jongin memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Sehun saat Sehun sudah selesai dengan acara 'mari membersihkan paras cantik penuh sperma itu'. Hanya kecupan ringan yang Ia layangkan berkali-kali pada bibir Sehun. Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan dosennya, apalagi dengan aroma cairannya yang masih khas menempel pada wajah Jongin.

Jongin menjauhkan wajah dan tubuhnya. Jarinya yang tadi merangkum rahang Sehun ia turunkan untuk mengelus tato di dada kiri Sehun.

"Aku suka yang ini." katanya jujur, memandang tato yang bertuliskan ' ** _Atme_** über einen Traum' di dada kiri Sehun.

"Apa aku boleh mengetahui artinya?" tanyanya menatap mata Sehun. Mata tajam Sehun balas menatap dengan tatapan lembut.

" _Breath over a dream_." jawaban Sehun membuahkan kerutan di dahi Jongin.

"Kau akan melihat yang lain, nanti." Kata-kata Sehun secara tidak langsung mengatakan tentang ajakan kedua. Hal itu sukses membuat pipi dosen muda itu memerah.

Sehun kembali memajukan wajahnya untuk memagut bibir dosennya itu yang telah menjadi candunya. Menyesapnya perlahan, lembut, dan tidak tergesa. Mencoba mengatakan perasaannya melalui ciuman tersebut, bahwa ia tidak hanya main-main dengan dosennya. Ia ingin lebih. Setelah puas, ia memindahkan ciumannya ke dahi Jongin, sangat lembut. Seolah-olah jika ia terlalu kasar dapat merusak makhluk indah di hadapannya. Jongin memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya bedebar, hatinya menghangat saat mendapatkan prilaku yang sangat lembut dari mahasiswanya.

" _I'd like to give you a better making love, next time_." janji Sehun sambil menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Jongin. Berujar lembut di depan bibir Jongin. Dosennya itu sudah sangat merona. Hei dia bahkan lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Sehun, tapi kenapa sekarang ia merona seperti seorang siswa menengah yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sehun terlihat sangat dewasa, dan itu membuat Jongin lemah.

"Aku harus membereskan mejamu." mengalihkan tatapannya ke meja kerja Jongin di belakang tubuhnya. Jongin ikut memutar kepalannya melihat betapa berantakannya meja kerjanya.

"Uumm kau memang harus melakukannya." Jongin menimpali. Ia berjalan kearah celananya yang berserakan di samping meja. Mengambil lalu memakainya sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang membereskan mejanya, Jongin melihat bagaimana punggung tegap itu mengencang tiap kali Sehun melakukan gerakan bahkan yang ringan sekalipun.

Jongin mengambil kaos dan jaket Sehun yang berada di bawah kakinya. Menghampiri Sehun lalu menyerahkan pakaiannya pada Sehun. Pipinya merona saat sadar Sehun belum menutup celana jinsnya, sehingga penis besarnya itu masih terlihat menggantung lemas di antara selangkangan Sehun. Sehun yang melihat itu justru menyeringai. Dengan sengaja memakai pakaian dan menutup celananya menghadap Jongin.

O

O

O

"Prof Kim, pulang dan istirahatlah. Anda terlihat lelah." Sehun berjalan menuju pintu. Tangan kirinya membuat gestur seperti orang yang sedang menelepon, dan tangan satunya menunjuk meja kerja Jongin.

Jongin masih memperhatikan Sehun sampai pemuda itu membuka kunci lalu keluar dari kelasnya. Matanya ia alihkan pada meja kerjanya. Pipinya nerona saat tahu, Sehun meninggalkan catatan di tisu yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

 ** _010-00XX-XXX_**

 ** _Hubungi aku, jika kau setuju untuk kencan Sabtu besok, baby *_**

"Apa-apaan tanda cium ini. Menyebalkan." gumamnya dengan senyum manis di bibirnya dan rona merah yang kembali menghiasi pipinya.

O

O

O

Jongin tidak pernah tahu seperti apa takdir mempermainkannya. Tapi mungkin menjadi teman kencan mahasiswanya sendiri bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Hari itu Jongin kembali ke apartemennya dengan perasaan yang menghangat.

"Semoga ini awal yang baik." doanya sebelum keluar kelasnya meninggalkan universitas tenpatnya menyalurkan ilmunya.

 **END**

well, aku ga nyangka nulis sesuatu kaya gini. haha. tapi bener deh ff kaisoo yang aku baca itu tuh terngiang ngiang terus dipikiran aku, terus aku mikir gimana ya kalo sekai? and yes jadilah hal lucknut kaya gini. huhu

FF ini udah pernah aku publish di WP. dengan nama akun yg sama @thiswasmay.

sorry for typos!

sorry ya jalo smutnya gagal. this is the very first time nulis smut. nulis yang ngga smut aja berantakan apa lagi yang smut gini. ehee

thanks buat yg mau baca dan review!

p.s. kalo kalian punya promt bisa kirim ke aku, siapa tau aku niat mau buatin ff. ga janji tapi, kalo mood aja haha.

with love, May


	2. Date Partner

**Behind The Locked Door**

Pairing : Sehun Kai (Top!Sehun Bottom!Jongin)

Warning : agegap, rough language, sexual content.

Sehun tidak terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswa, mungkin seperti eksekutif muda?

SEKAI

o

oOo

o

 **Behind The Locked Door - Story 2 - Date Partner**

Udara terasa semakin dingin di pertengahan bulan November. Daun-daun mulai berguguran seluruhnya meninggalkan tangkainya. Burung-burung mulai pergi mencari persinggahan yang lebih hangat.

Pemuda dengan surai gelapnya itu terlihat keluar dari _Audi A6_ yang Ia kendarai. Tubuh tegapnya terlihat pas dengan kemeja katun hitam yang lengannya Ia gelung sampai siku, kaki jenjangnya terlihat kokoh dibalut celana bahan dengan warna yang sama.

Oh Sehun terlihat sangat berbeda hari ini. Pemuda yang biasanya mengendarai _BMV S1000RR_ itu baru saja keluar dari mobil. Rambut yang biasanya terlihat berantakan hari ini terlihat rapi tersibak ke belakang dengan gel yang membuat dahi seksinya terpampang. Gaya berpakaiannya juga terlihat berbeda. Tidak ada kaus, celana jeans, atau jaket kulit. Hari ini Ia terlihat sangat dewasa dengan kemeja dan celana bahan yang ia kenakan.

Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan memasuki lobi _Universitas Kyunghee_. Kakinya membawa tubuh tegapnya menuju ruang dosen. Kampusnya itu terlihat sepi hari ini. Jelas saja ini adalah hari Sabtu, yang mayoritas tidak ada jadwal. Paling-paling hanya mereka yang ada acara di kampus, atau dosen yang ada keperluan di kampus. Lalu apa yang dilakukan Oh Sehun saat ini?

.

 **Days ago**

Sehun sedang lembur malam ini. Tugas makalah dari dosen fisikannya ada _dateline_ esok pagi, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menundanya lagi. Suara dering ponsel itu sedikit mengganggu, mata dan seluruh perhatiannya fokus pada laptop di depan matanya saat ini. Matanya melirik sekilas ponsel yang berada di sisi laptopnya. Ada sebuah pesan, dari nomor yang Sehun tidak ketahui. Dengan malas Sehun arahkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

 ** _From : 010-02XX-XXX_**

 ** _Aku rasa sabtu minggu ini aku tidak sibuk. Jemput aku di kampus, pukul 10.00 :)_**

Matanya membola membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja ia terima. Tidak ada nama pengirim tapi ia yakin sekali pesan tersebut dari Dosen Kim. Lagi pula siapa lagi yang akan ia ajak kencan Sabtu besok. Tanpa aba-aba kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung keatas, terlalu lebar bahkan, menampakan gigi-gigi putihnya.

Malam itu, kegiatan lemburnya tidak lagi membosankan karena ia ditemani pesan-pesan singkat dari dosennya itu sampai ia lelah dan tertidur dengan posisi tidak elit di meja belajarnya.

O

O

O

Tangannya menggeser pintu di depannya perlahan. Matanya memindai seisi ruangan. Senyum tipis terbit di wajahnya saat mata setajam mata elang miliknya mendapati dosennya sedang duduk di mejanya dengan ponsel di tangan. Sehun berdeham perlahan, mengundang perhatian dosennya.

Mata bulat yang terbingkai kacamata hitam itu menatap Sehun dari atas sampai bawah, memindai penampilan Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun yang ditatap seperti itu sedikit salah tingkah, tapi terima kasih untuk wajah _stoic_ nya ia jadi terlihat biasa saja.

"ada yang salah?" tanyanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Jongin mengalihkan kedua matanya ke wajah Sehun, menatap mata tajam milik pemuda pucat di depannya. Senyum hinggap di wajah manisnya.

"kemana kaus dan jaket kulitmu? Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini." Balas Jongin dengan ekspresi menggoda.

"terlihat semakin tampan?" tak mau kalah Sehun balik menggoda sang dosen.

"selalu percaya diri." Katanya acuh sambil membereskan mejanya. Hari ini Jongin berangkat ke kampus karena ada beberapa tugas yang harus ia periksa dan di _input_ hari itu juga.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya saat Jongin sudah selesai dengan kegiatan membereskan mejanya. Jongin menatap tangan pucat itu sebentar, sebelum menyatukan tangannya dengan tangan Sehun.Wajahnya memerah saat Sehun mengarahkan tangganya ke bibir pemuda itu, Sehun mencium jari-jari Jongin dengan ciuman ringan.

"kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Jongin berusaha mengalihkan detak jantungnya.

"apa kau suka hal romantis? Atau hal yang manis? Atau keduanya?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"apapun itu. Asalkan," Jongin tidak meneruskan ucapannya, jari telunjuknya yang bebas menunjuk dirinya lalu Sehun. Wajahnya semakin memerah mengingat kelakuannya yang terlihat aneh.

Tidak dengan Sehun, pemuda itu tersenyum melihat kelakuan dosennya yang terlihat menggemaskan di matanya. Ia tidak menjawab ucapan Jongin, hanya semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

O

O

O

Sehun membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Jongin, satu tangannya Ia arahkan ke bagian atas pintu mobil menjaga agar kepala Jongin tidak terantuk. Jongin berucap terima kasih pelan, dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun. Saat Jongin sudah duduk, Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya, menarik _safety-belt_ lalu memakaikannya untuk Jongin. _Manner_ nya itu benar-benar membuat wajah Jongin semakin memerah. Sehun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin, memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup dahi Jongin yang tertutup poni. Setelah itu Sehun mengeluarkan tubuhnya, menutup pintu, dan memutari mobilnya untuk masuk ke bagian pengemudi, meninggalkan Jongin yang memerah dan salah tingkah.

Selama perjalanan Sehun maupun Jongin terus membuat percakapan kecil, membahas banyak hal. Mobil _Audi A6_ Sehun melaju dengan kecepatan rendah, sengaja karena Sehun ingin berlama-lama bersama Jongin. Tangan kanannya yang bebas tidak memegang setir ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin, ibu jarinya mengelus punggung tangan Jongin. Wajahnya yang terlihat minim ekspresi itu sedikit banyak menampilkan senyum menawan yang tak luput dari perhatian Jongin.

Perjalanan selama hampir satu jam itu tidak terasa, Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan salah satu restoran _fancy_ yang ada di _Seoul_. Sehun keluar memutari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu penumpang.

"apa ini kencan romantis?" tanya Jongin saat sudah keluar dari mobil Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengedikan bahunya lalu mengambil tangan Jongin untuk digenggam.

O

O

O

Beberapa pelayan menghampiri Sehun saat keduanya memasuki restoran _Jungsik_ , salah satu restoran di _Seoul_ yang terkenal akan keromantisannya. Setelah Sehun menjelaskan tentang reservasinya, pelayan tersebut mengantarkan keduanya ke lantai dua. Di atas terasa lebih tenang dari pada di lantai bawah, ya karena memang Sehun sudah memesan seluruh lantai atas di restoran _Jungsik_ untuk kencan romantisnya bersama Jongin.

"ini adalah _wine_ dari _Castelli Modenese Lambrusco Rosso_ , salah satu rekomendasi dari _chef_ kami." Jelas seorang pelayan menuangkan cairan merah itu pada gelas tinggi di hadapan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Tuan Sehun sudah membicarakan tentang menu yang akan di pesan. Silakan menikmati suasana _Jungsik Resto_ sambil menunggu pesanan selesai. Terima kasih." Ujarnya lagi meninggalkan keduanya.

Di ujung ruangan terdapat seorang pemain piano yang memainkan nada-nada lembut membuat suasana semakin romantis. Jongin menyesap cairan merah itu perlahan. Matanya mengamati seisi ruangan lalu beralih menatap Sehun yang ada di hadapannya.

"apa semua ini sudah direncanakan." Tanyanya kepada Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatapnya.

"aku rasa ini perlu, aku tidak mau kencan pertama memiliki kesan yang kurang sempurna." Jawabnya sambil menarik satu sudut bibirnya.

"ha, anak muda jaman sekarang." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _"hey_ , usia kita tidak beda jauh."

"berapa usiamu sekarang?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"tahun ini 23 tahun, April." Sehun dengan tenang menjawab, sesekali ia menyesap _wine_ di tangannya.

"Januari tahun depan usiaku 31 tahun, Oh Sehun." Jongin memutar-mutarkan jari telunjuknya di hadapan wajah Sehun. Sehun menahan jemari Jongin yang menari di depan wajahnya. Ia arahkan tangan Jongin ke bibirnya, lalu Ia kecup setiap jengkal jari-jari lentik itu. Jongin menarik tangannya ingin protes namun terhenti saat pelayan kembali datang membawa _appetizer_.

"untuk hidangan pembuka, ini adalah _best seller_ dari _Jungsik Resto_ , _Cheese Flight_. Berisi lima jenis keju dari berbagai daerah. Selamat menikmati."

Pelayan tadi kembali meninggalkan pasangan itu berdua. Keduanya terlihat tenang menyantap hidangan pembuka. Jongin tersenyum merasakan lelehan keju di lidahnya.

"apa kau tahu jika aku menyukai keju?" tanya Jongin kembali memasukan keju ke dalam mulutnya.

"syukurlah jika kau menyukainya. Aku hanya meminta semua hal yang direkomendasikan disini."

"dan dari mana kau mengetahui ada tempat seperti ini? Apa kau juga sering mengajak teman kencanmu kemari?" Jongin kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan mata yang memicing ke arah Sehun.

"kupikir teman kencanku hanya kau saja." Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya, ibu jarinya ia arahkan ke bibir Jongin. Di sudut bibir pemuda itu terdapat sisa keju. Sehun mengusap sudut bibir Jongin dengan ibu jarinya, lalu membawanya untuk dijilat. Lagi-lagi perlakuan Sehun membuat Jongin merona hebat.

"berhentilah menggombal Sehun." Ujarnya malu-malu.

"aku tidak, dan kurasa keju ini terasa lebih menarik saat dipadukan dengan bibirmu. Manis."

Jongin menundukan kepalanya, tangannya mengusak hidungnya pelan. Oh mahasiswanya ini tidak bisakah ia berhenti menggombal.

Selang beberapa menit menu utama kembali datang, kali ini adalah _Sea Urchin Gujeolpan_. Menu babi laut yang dimasak bersama ubi gunung dan telur salmon, dihiasi dengan remahan rumput laut kering. Di akhir jamuan _Jungsik Resto_ menghidangkan _Honey Root_ sebagai _dessert_.

O

O

O

Hujan menuruni bumi pada sore itu. Bukan hujan yang lebat disertai badai, tapi cukup mampu membuat orang-orang dengan cepat basah bila berlama-lama di bawah guyuran air. Keduanya tengah berdiri di teras _Jungsik Resto_ , Sehun terlihat berdiri menghadap Jongin, tangannya membelitkan syal bewarna _navy_ ke leher Jongin. Jongin terlihat tenggelam dalam balutan _coat_ coklat panjang dan syal _navy_ yang melilit lehernya. Udara menjadi semakin tak bersahabt akhir-akhir ini.

"bagaimana denganmu?" ia dongakan kepalanya, menatap Sehun yang masih membenahi syalnya.

"hm?" Sehun hanya bergumam.

"apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan? Kau hanya mengenakan kemeja." Jongin menarik pelan lengan kemeja Sehun yang digelung hingga siku.

"aku akan menyalakan penghangat nanti saat di mobil. Sekarang pegang tanganku dan kita akan berlari ke mobilku. Oke?" setelah Jongin menganggukan kepalanya, Sehun membawanya berlari menerjang hujan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari teras restoran.

Begitu sampai, Sehun dengan gesit membukakan pintu untuk Jongin. Menutup pintu lalu memutari mobilnya untuk masuk ke bagian pengemudi. Rambutnya yang tertata rapi itu jadi lepek karena guyuran air hujan, kemeja pada bagian bahunya juga sedikit basah.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujarnya sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

O

O

O

Mobil _Audi A6_ itu terlihat memasuki _basement_ salah satu apartemen elit di daerah _Gangseo_. Sehun memarkirkan audinya sedekat mungkin dengan _lift_ , ia tidak mau membuat dosennya itu berjalan jauh, karena _basement_ ini sangat luas jika kalian ingin tau. Setelah mendapat tempat parkir yang dekat dengan _lift_ , Sehun menghentikan mobilnya lalu mematikan mesin.

"mampirlah, aku bisa membuatkanmu secangkir teh atau mungkin meminjamkan pakaianku."

Kesempatan emas, tentu saja Sehun tidak mau menyiakan ini. Ia mengangguk lalu ikut keluar saat Jongin keluar dari mobilnya. Mengikuti langkah pemuda yang tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya itu memasuki _lift_. Jongin menekan angka 8 dimana apartemennya berada.

Di dalam _lift_ hanya terisi mereka berdua saja, Sehun dengan berani mendekatkan diri ke arah sang dosen. Tangan kanannya merangkul pinggang ramping Jongin, membuat si empunya terlonjak kaget, tapi hanya sebentar karena setelah itu ia kembali merilekskan tubuhnya. Merasa tidak ada penolakan Sehun makin berani mengelus pinggang Jongin seksual, Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuh kedua. Wajahnya ia dekatkan ke ceruk leher Jongin, ia hendak mengecup leher jenjang itu sebelum suara dentingan _lift_ menggagalkan niatnya. Ia menggeram rendah, merasa sial. Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan di depan Sehun.

Jongin memimpin di depan, langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu dengan plat nomor 08, apartemennya. Ia mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke mesin pemindai di dekat pintu lalu memasukkan beberapa nomor sandi. Sehun menengok di belakangnya, matanya mengamati angka berapa saja yang ditulis Jongin, mungkin ia berencana menyelinap suatu saat nanti.

"silakan masuk, tunggulah sebentar di ruang tengah, aku akan menyiapkan kamar mandi untukmu." Perintah Jongin, ia berjalan meninggalkan Sehun sambil melepas _coat_ dan syalnya.

Sehun duduk dengan nyaman di sofa hitam yang ada di ruang tengah apartemen Jongin. Jongin memiliki apartemen yang sederhana, tapi terkesan mewah, karena memang ia tinggal di apartemen kelas atas. Ruang tengah apartemen Jongin terasa sangat nyaman bagi Sehun. Ada berbagai macam hiasan di dinding, juga ada bingkai foto yang sepertinya itu Jongin saat masih bayi bersama kedua orang taunya, ada juga foto saat Jongin wisuda, mengenakan toga, wajahnya bahkan tetap sama.

"aku tidak memiliki kamar mandi di luar, karena apartemenku tipe _single_ , gunakan saja kamar mandi di kamarku, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat." Jelas Jongin sambil menyerahkan _bathrobe_ hitam untuk Sehun.

Keduanya memasuki kamar Jongin. Bahkan kamar Jongin memiliki aroma yang sama dengan pemiliknya, Sehun jadi betah berada disini. _Kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti seorang suami, dan Jongin adalah istriku_. Ujar Sehun dalam hati.

"aku tidak suka mandi saat udara sedingin ini. Jika sudah selesai, temui aku lagi di ruang tengah, aku akan membuatkan teh."

"ah satu lagi, aku tidak tau ukuran bajumu, pilih sendiri mana yang muat. Disana lemariku." Sambung Jongin sambil menunjuk lemari pakaiannya yang cukup besar.

"eum baiklah." Balas Sehun memasuki kamar mandi.

Saat Sehun sudah memasuki kamar mandi, Jongin dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya. Celana bahan pendek dan juga piyama satin yang nyaman. Pakaian yang sering ia kenakan saat di apartemen. Lalu meninggalkan kamarnya menuju dapur untuk membuat teh.

O

O

O

 _Sweatpants_ abu-abu itu terlihat sedikit kurang panjang saat dikenakan Sehun. Untung saja banyak kaus Jongin yang ukurannya besar, jadi Sehun tidak harus bertelanjang dada selama ia berada di apatemen Jongin. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tidak keberatan jika harus telanjang. Sudut bibirnya tertarik memikirkan hal tadi. Dasar mesum.

Mata tajamnya menelusuri seluruh ruangan, tidak menemukan Jongin di ruang tengah. Sehun melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya ke arah dapur yang berada di sisi ruang tengah, bersebelahan dengan ruang makan. Ah benar, dosennya itu sedang menyeduh sesuatu di _counter_ dapur, membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya, matanya yang tajam itu memicing, melihat bagaimana kaki jenjang di hadapannya itu hanya dibalut celana pendek, yang bahkan hampir tenggelam oleh piyama yang Jongin kenakan. Apakah Kim Jongin tidak paham jika di apartemennya sedang ada serigala kelaparan saat ini? Decakan pelan terdengar dari mulut Sehun. Ia hampiri tubuh semampai itu, saat sudah berada tepat di belakang tubuh Jongin, Sehun berdeham, membuat Jongin yang tengah mengaduk teh itu terlonjak lantas membalikan tubuhnya.

"ah kau sudah selesai?" tanya sambil menetralkan debaran jantungnya karena terkejut tadi. Matanya mengamati penampilan Sehun, celana yang Sehun kenakan bahkan tidak menyentuh mata kaki pemuda itu. Jongin tersenyum.

"duduklah, aku sedang membuat teh." Jari-jarinya menunjuk dua cangkir teh yang sudah hampir jadi di belakangnya.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu justru memajukan tubuh tegapnya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di sisi _counter_ , mengukung Jongin. Hal tiba-tiba itu membuat Jongin salah tingkah. Ia melarikan kedua tangannya pada dada bidang Sehun yang berbalut kausnya, menahan Sehun.

"kenapa? Ada yang kau inginkan?" Jongin bertanya gugup. Sehun yang dipadukan dengan aroma dari sabun mandinya dan juga deterjan yang ia gunakan untuk pakaiannya bukanlah hal yang bagus, setidaknya untuk Jongin ini bukan hal bagus.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia memajukan wajahnya, satu tangannya mengarahkan tangan Jongin untuk mengalung di bahunya. Bibirnya berada tepat di sisi telinga Jongin.

"aku ingin dirimu." Ujarnya dengan nada yang menggoda, menggelitik telinga Jongin dengan lidahnya.

Tangan Jongin mencengkeram bahu Sehun saat benda lunak tak bertulang itu menari-nari di telingannya. Lenguhan terdengar keluar dari bibir gemuk Jongin. Sehun memindahkan bibirnya pada rahang Jongin, mengecupnya ringan lalu ke arah leher Jongin. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk membuka kacing piyama Jongin, menurunkan sedikit, memperlihatkan bahu mulus Jongin, oh kurasa tidak mulus, karena masih ada sisa _hicky_ disana, Sehun yakin itu _hicky_ yang ia ciptakan beberapa waktu lalu.

Tangan Sehun yang tadinya berada di sisi tubuh Jongin, kini ia lingkarkan seluruhnya mendekap tubuh Jongin. Ia jauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi Jongin, mata bulat itu kian terlihat sayu, bibirnya terbuka mengeluarkan lenguhan. Tak kuasa langsung saja Sehun jatuhkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jongin, ia lumat bibir menggoda itu dengan tak sabaran. Kepalanya beberapa kali ia tolehkan ke kiri dan ke kakan, mencari posisi terdalam. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, tangan kekar itu turun, mencari bongkahan kenyal di bawah sana. Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jongin, membuat kejantanan keduanya bergesekan di luar pakaian yang masih lengkap itu.

Jongin mengerang tertahan dalam ciuman Sehun yang semakin beringas dan tak terkendali, dengan susah payah ia membalas ciuman Sehun. Mahasiswanya itu memang seorang _good kisser_ , membuat dirinya kuwalahan. Jari-jari lentiknya meremas anak rambut Sehun yang ada di tengkuk pemuda itu. Sehun membawa Jongin ke arah meja makan, masih dengan bibirnya yang saling memagut. Ia mendudukan bokongnya di salah satu kursi yang aja di ruang makan, lalu menarik tubuh Jongin untuk duduk di pangkuannya, tanpa melepas pagutan keduanya.

Merasa Jongin telah kehabisan nafas, tebukti dari ia yang terus memukul bahunya, Sehun memindahkan cumbuannya ke arah leher jenjang Jongin, piyama satin itu telah tersibak seluruhnya, menampakan bahu tan Jongin. Sehun mengendus leher Jongin, mengecupnya perlahan, lalu menjilatnya, tak ayal membuat si empunya melenguh.

"janganh di leher Sehunh.." saat tangan Jongin hendak memindahkan kepalanya, dengan tidak peduli Sehun menghisap leher kanan Jongin dengan kuat, menghasilkan desahan keras dari Jongin.

"katakan saja dari kekasihmu, jika ada yang bertanya." Mata tajam Sehun terlihat berbinar memandang hasil karyanya di leher sang dosen.

" _yak_! Aku sudah katakan jangan tinggalkan tanda di leher." Rengek Jongin sambil memukul dada Sehun berulang kali. Sehun dengan gemas mencekal tangan dosennya itu yang terus saja memukul dadanya, ia arahkan tangan Jongin untuk dikecup, ia kecupi satu persatu jemari Jongin, membuat Jongin memerah karena perlakuan Sehun yang manis.

"masih ingan janjiku kemarin?" tidak menghiraukan Jongin, Sehun mengalihkan topik.

"eum janji yang mana?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

"bercinta yang lebih baik." Jawabnya frontal dengan wajah datarnya. Membuat wajah Jongin yang sudah kembali normal itu merah lagi.

 ** _"I'd like to give you a better making love, next time." janji Sehun sambil menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Jongin. Berujar lembut di depan bibir Jongin. Dosennya itu sudah sangat merona. Hei dia bahkan lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Sehun, tapi kenapa sekarang ia merona seperti seorang siswa menengah yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sehun terlihat sangat dewasa, dan itu membuat Jongin lemah._**

Jongin teringat perkataan Sehun beberapa hari lalu, pipinya semakin merona saja.

"jadi bagaimana, Kim Jongin? Apa aku bisa memenuhi janjiku saat ini?" tanyanya sambil menaikan satu alisnya.

Jongin menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun, lalu mengangguk dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang Sehun tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, Sehun lantas berdiri, membawa Jongin dalam gendongan koala. Jongin yang terkejut langsung mengalungkan kaki dan tangannya pada tubuh Sehun. Sehun mengeratkan dekapannya, ia kecupi sisi kepala Jongin, dosennya itu masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun.

Sehun membawa tubuh keduanya ke arah kamar Jongin, mendorong pintu yang sudah terbuka sedikit itu dengan kakinya, memasuki kamar Jongin, lalu dengan kasar menutup atau lebih tepatnya menendang pintu itu tanpa menguncinya. Ia membaringkan tubuh Jongin perlahan, lalu merangkak di atas tubuh dosennya itu. Matanya memandang bagaimana wajah manis dosennya saat merona. Bahu dan dada yang terekspos, bibir ranum yang membengkak karena ciumannya, juga mata yang balas memandangnya sayu. Membuat Sehun kalap ingin cepat-cepat menghamili dosennya itu, _oops_ , terlalu frontal.

Kembali ia pagut bibir _plump_ Jongin, tangannya turun ke bawah mengelus puting Jongin dari luar piyamanya. Desahan Jongin teredam karena ciuman, tangannya meremas seprei di bawah tubuhnya. Sehun kembali menarikan tangannya untuk membuka sisa kancing piyama Jongin lalu melepaskan dan membuang piyama itu asal. Ia pindahkan ciumannya ke arah dada Jongin, ia kecupi puting menegang itu dengan gemas, lalu ia kulum dan hisap, membuat Jongin mengerang frustasi di bawah sentuhannya yang memabukkan.

Ciumannya kembali turun, Sehun menarikan ujung lidahnya mengikuti garis perut Jongin yang tercetak samar. Bibirnya dengan gemas mengecupi pusar Jongin sebelum lidahnya menggoda lubang pusar Jongin yang bersih. Tangan-tangannya tidak tinggal diam mengelus pinggul Jongin dengan gerakan sensual. Jongin semakin gencar menggeliatkan tubuhnya, bibirnya _plump_ nya tak henti mendesah samar. Sehun dengan sengaja merendahkan tubuhnya, membuat dada bidangnya menubruk kejantanan Jongin yang masih berbalut celana, menggoda Jongin. Jongin menghentakan tubuhnya, menggesekkan penis tegangnya ke arah dada Sehun.

O

O

O

Kepalanya ia dongakan, mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan. Nama Sehun terdengar samar di setiap desahan dan erangan tertahan yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Tubuhnya kini sudah benar-benar telanjang, celananya, satu-satunya kain yang tertinggal kini sudah dibuang entah kemana oleh Sehun.

Kedua kakinya mengangkang lebar dengan tidak tahu malunya, dengan Sehun yang berada diantara selangkangannya. Bibir pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu terus menggoda penis Jongin tanpa ada niatan untuk memasukin benda tegang itu ke dalam mulutnya. Hidungnya mengendusi selangkangan Jongin, bibirnya mengecupi paha bagian dalam Jongin sesekali menghisapnya bahkan mengigitnya, membuahkan noda merah yang entah kapan akan hilang. Lidah lihainya itu menyusuri selangkangnya Jongin, naik ke bola kembar Jongin, lalu menggoda batang tegang itu. Bibirnya mengecup pelan kepala penis Jongin. Dosennya itu hanya dapat mendesah.

Sehun mendorong lutut Jongin menuju dada pemuda itu, menaikan sedikit pinggul Jongin, membuat lubang berkedutnya terlihat. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan kaki Jongin, tangan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk menarik tangan Jongin ke arah kakinya sendiri.

"tahan lututmu, hm." Suara yang sudah dalam itu terdengar semakin dalam dan menggoda.

Jongin menengokan wajahnya ke kiri, desahan itu kembali terdengar dalam sunyinya kamar yang didominasi warna krem itu. Sehun dengan lidah berpengalamannya bermain di lubang Jongin. Lidahnya menusuk-nusuk pintu lubang Jongin, membuat gerakan memutar secara sensual. Desahan nyaring terlontar, kepalanya ia tengokan ke kiri dan kanan saat lidah Sehun masuk seluruhnya ke lubangnya, menggoda dinding rektumnya.

Sehun mengarahkan tangganya ke penis tegang Jongin, ia urut perlahan penis itu, sesuai dengan tempo lidahnya di dalam lubang Jongin. Tangannya tak kuat lagi menahan lututnya, kedua tangannya terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya beberapa kali terlonjak saat Sehun dengan lidah handalnya mengobrak-abrik lubangnya. Kakinya terkulai di atas punggung kokoh Sehun. Jongin meneriakan nama Sehun dengan keras saat ia datang untuk yang pertama kali. Pandangannya memutih seketika, bibirnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan dengan nafas tersendat. Tangannya yang lemas itu ia gunakan untuk menarik kepala Sehun, membawa Sehun pada ciuman memabukan yang lain.

O

O

O

Suara decitan antara lantai marmer dengan kaki ranjang itu terdengar sangat nyaring. Desahan, erangan, geraman terdengar mendominasi ruangan bernuansa krem itu. Kedua pemuda itu terlihat saling menyatukan tubuhnya. Keringat membuat tubuh keduanya tampak mengkilap di bawah paparan rembulan yang menembus tirai transparan pada jendela tinggi itu.

Sehun terus menyodokan penisnya ke dalam lubang Jongin. Kedua sikunya ia jadikan tumpuhan di sisi kepala Jongin, telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan pucuk kepala Jongin. Gerakannya yang sangat liar membuat tubuh Jongin terhentak berkali-kali, nyaris terantuk kepala ranjang. Tak ingin menyakiti dosennya, Sehun menumpu pucuk kepala Jongin dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Pinggulnya bergerak semakin liar dan tidak beraturan. Geraman rendah terdengar saat lubang sempit Jongin menjepit penisngnya dengan erat. Sehun menghentikan gerakannya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menarik tubuh lemah Jongin. Jongin melenguh, karena posisinya berubah membuat penis besar itu semakin dalam menusuk lubangnya.

"tunggangi aku, _slut_!" ujar Sehun memerintah. Ia sudah menidurkan punggungnya di kasur dengan Jongin yang berada tepat di atas penisnya.

"Sehunh, akuh ah hm." Jongin menggoyangkan pinggulnya perlahan, kedua tangannya menumpu tubuhnya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"gerakan pinggulmu dengan liar. Perlihatkan padaku sisi jalangmu." perintah Sehun lagi kali ini dengan tamparan yang cukup keras pada bongkahan kenyal Jongin yang tersumpal penisnya.

"angh Sehunh, aku lelah." bibir bengkaknya itu ia kerucutkan, matanya menatap wajah Sehun dengan pandangan menggoda.

Jongin memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulutnya, lalu mengulumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Ia naikkan pinggulnya sebelum kembali turun. Seperti itu terus hingga gerakannya berubah tidak beraturan. Matanya terus menatap Sehun dengan mulutnya yang masih sibuk mengulum kedua jarinya. Jongin menurunkan jarinya yang basah akan liurnya, ia arahnya jari jarinya itu ke puting tegangnya, menggoda putingnya sendiri. Kepalanya mendongak saat penis tegang itu lagi-lagi menubruk prostatnya.

"hah benar-benar jalang. Milikku."

Sehun menarik kedua tangan Jongin, menahan tangannya. Pinggulnya ia hentakan berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Jongin, membuat penis gemuknya semakin dalam menusuk lubang Jongin.

"ah ah ah Sehunh, inih terlaluh ngah."

"yah seperti itu desahkan namaku."

Tubuh kedua bergerak semakin tak terkendali, Jongin dengan tubuh lemasnya hanya mampu bergerak semampunya. Desahannya semakin menggila mendominasi heningnya malam. Matanya terpejam, tanganya mencengkeram erat tangan Sehun saat klimaks sudah sangat dekat. Sehun menghentakkan pinggulnya tak beraturan, geramannya semakin menjadi, ia sudah dekat pula dengan klimaksnya.

Sehun pindahkan kedua tangannya pada pinggul Jongin, langsung saja tubuh yang sudah lemas itu ambruk di atas dada bidang Sehun. gesekan antara perutnya dan perut Sehun membuat penisnya mendapat kenikmatan berlebih.

"akuh Sehunh, aahhh." Jongin mendesah nyaring saat dunia putih itu kembali menghampirinya.

Sehun menggerakan pinggulnya semakin liar, mengejar klimaksnya. lubang Jongin mengerat pasca orgasme, mencengkeram erat penis Sehun. Mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan geraman rendah saat akhirnya dunia putih itu menghampiri. Sehun mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggul Jongin saat kenikmatan itu datang menyapa. Jongin memeluk erat tubuh Sehun saat merasakan cairan Sehun merembes masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Sehun memindahkan tangannya pada kepala Jongin, memeluk erat kepala Jongin. Ia kecupi sisi wajah Jongin.

O

O

Rintik air hujan membasahi _Seoul_ malam itu, udara menjadi semakin dingin saat kucuran air kecil menghiasi langit. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda yang sedang tidur menumpukan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun. Jongin membuat pola abstrak di atas dada Sehun, jemari lentiknya bergerak melingkari tato yang menghiasi dada kiri Sehun.

"Sehun- _ah_." Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gumamam pelan, ia sibuk mengecupi pucuk kepala dosennya itu.

"sebenarnya aku ini apa?"

"dosenku?" Sehun mengedikan bahunya, senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"hanya itu?"

"memangnya apa lagi? hm?"

Jongin mendecakan bibirnya kesal, ia kan memancing Sehun supaya mengatakan hal lain. Sehun terkekeh mendengar decakan Jongin, bagaimana bisa dosennya itu bertingkah menggemaskan disaat usianya tak lagi muda? hanya Kim Jongin.

"baiklah, apa kau ingin mendengar hal romantis?"

"tentu saja." balas Jongin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"eum, bagaimana dengan kekasih?"

Jongin mendongakan kepalanya. Mata bulatnya menatap Sehun tajam, bibirnya ia kerucutkan.

"bagian mana yang kau sebut romantis?" tangannya memukul dada Sehun gemas sebelum mencubit puting Sehun.

"akh, jangan lakukan itu." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin yang mencubiti dada dan putingnya. Ia kecupi jari-jari lentik itu.

"oke oke. Baiklah."

Sehun menegakan tubuhnya, membuat Jongin juga ikut menegakan tubuhnya. Matanya mengamati Sehun yang turun dari ranjang menuju celananya yang berserakan di lantai kamar. Wajah Jongin memerah saat ia sadar Sehun hanya mengenakan celana dalam, membuat pantat dan penisnya tercetak jelas.

Sehun kembali ke ranjang dengan sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Kotak kecil, Jongin memandangi itu dengan penasaran.

"Kim Jongin, aku tak tahu apa hubungan ini akan bertahan lama mengingat usiaku yang jauh berada di bawahmu. Tapi aku hanya ingin bertanya, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ujar Sehun sangat tidak romantis, tangannya menyodorkan kotak kecil tadi yang ternyata berisi kalung dengan bandul cincin.

Jongin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Satu sebenarnya ini hal yang romantis, dua Sehun menembaknya dengan sebuah kalung berbandul cincin. Tapi _hey_ , ini menjadi sangat tidak romantis saat mengingat keduanya masih setengah telanjang. Wajahnya semakin merona mengingat kenyataan itu.

"Oh Sehun setidaknya kenakan dulu pakaianmu." kata Jongin dengan bibir mengerucut tapi tangannya beralih mengambil kalung dari kotak kecil tadi. Mengamati bandul cincin itu. Cincin emas putih biasa tanpa ada mata yang menghiasi, tapi jika diperhatikan di bagian dalam cincin itu terdapat pahatan dengan karakter Korea " **ㅇㅅㅎㄱㅈㅇ** " yang mana adalah inisial keduanya Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin.

Jongin tidak lagi mempedulikan tubuhnya yang masih setengah telanjang. Ia menghambur kepelukan Sehun. Ia tenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Sehun.

"aku berniat menolakmu karena menembakku dalam keadaan telanjang, tapi melihat cincin ini aku jadi tidak kuasa menolakmu. Oh Sehun kau benar-benar tidak romantis." gumamnya di ceruk leher Sehun.

"apa aku kekasihmu sekarang?"

"lalu apa lagi?" Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya, matanya menatap kesal Sehun.

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya, wajahnya kentara menggoda sang dosen.

"calon suami mungkin."

" _yak_ bocah hentikan, jangan menggombaliku."

" _hey_ yang kau panggil bocah ini mungkin saja akan menjadi ayah dari anak-anakmu." Sehun mengusap perut telanjang Jongin dengan telapak tangannya yang kasar, membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget.

"hentikan." wajah Jongin memerah malu, tangannya ia gunakan untuk memukul tangan Sehun yang masih mengelus perutnya.

"lagi pula kau keluar di dalam kan baru sekali." ujar Jongin malu-malu.

"baiklah ayo buat aku keluar lagi di dalam." Sehun menerjang tubuh Jongin, membuat Jongin limbung dan jatuh ke ranjang di belakangnya.

" _yak_ , aku lelah." Jongin merengek.

Sehun mengarahkan tangannya ke tengkuk Jongin, mengaitkan kalung dengan bandul cincin tadi.

"hanya bercanda. Ayo istirahat, calon istriku." lagi-lagi Sehun menggoda Jongin dan lagi-lagi ia harus rela tubuhnya menjadi sasaran empuk keganasan tangan Jongin.

O

O

O

Jongin sudah berkata bukan, ia akan mencobanya. Lagi pula, Jongin rasa ia juga mulai menyukai Sehun dalam artian lebih dari dosen dan mahasiswa. Jika nanti Sehun memutuskan untuk melamarnya, maka ia akan dengan tegas menerima pemuda itu.

 **Behind The Locked Door - Story 2 - Date Partner**

 **END**

 **Omake**

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan _dress_ selutut berwarna coklat muda terlihat memasuki salah satu apartemen mewah di _Gangseo_. Wanita itu terlihat sangat anggun dengan rambut hitamnya yang ia gelung sedemikian rupa. Jika dilihat dari luar seperti ini, mungkin saja wanita itu masih berusia 30 tahunan, namun siapa yang tahu.

Wanita tadi memasukan kartu _barcode_ sebelum menekan dijit angka sandi pada sisi pintu apartemen dengan plat nomor 08 itu. Kakinya memasuki apartemen itu tanpa ragu, seolah sudah sering dan hapal dengan setiap isinya. Ia meletakkan _paper bag_ di atas meja kopi di ruang tengah, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar utama di apartemen tersebut. Tangan lentiknya menggapai knop pintu lalu mendorong pintu bewarna hitam itu ke dalam.

Mata bulatnya semakin lebar terbuka mendapati apa yang ada di dalam kamar dengan cat tembok berwarna krem itu. Anak semata wayangnya, sedang tertidur di dalam dekapan seorang pemuda, dengan keadaan telanjang? _well_ ia hanya melihat tubuh bagian atas mereka saja yang tidak tertutupi selimut.

"Kim Jongin!" teriaknya keras, membangunkan dua insan yang masih terlelap.

Pemuda yang tadi masih nyaman bersandar pada dada bidang kekasihnya itu seketika terbangun. Matanya terbuka lebar memandang siapa gerangan yang menggangu acara tidurnya. Mulutnya menganga menyadari bahwa yang berada di ambang pintu kamarnya adalah..

" _eomma_.." gumamnya pelan.

"kuharap kalian melakukannya dengan pengaman." ujarnya tegas, matanya menatap tajam pemuda lain yang ada di ranjang bersama anaknya, sebelum keluar kamar dengan menggebrak pintu.

"ah _eomma_ kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika ingin kemari!" teriaknya frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

 **END**

sorry for any typos! sorry kalo masih banyak typo(s)! thanks for reading! don't forget to review!

with love, May


End file.
